


SwanQueen Shortstories

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: A collection of SwanQueen drables that I will just randomly update with ideas...If you like an idea, leave a comment and perhaps I'll turn it into a proper oneshot :)





	1. What Happens In Neverland...

"I don't do rum..." I snarled at the handless wonder and passed by him only to watch the Charming's display excessive amounts of PDA. I groaned and turned back, snatched the bottle from the pirate and started to down it all in one go.  
"Well then, your Majesty..." Hook shrugged and looked at Emma who shrugged as well. I threw the bottle back to the man and grabbed the blonde by the wrist, storming off into the jungle with the woman in tow.

After spending a week with the smooching and dooey eyed Charming's, I had quite about enough of their endless rainbow kisses and hope speeches. Especially now Captain Guyliner had joined the party, who's eyes never left Emma Swan's ass, I was going to give them all something to talk about.

"Regina, what are you doing?!" Emma complained and I turned to her.  
"I've had it up till here," I held my hand above my head. "with all your parents' smooching and Guyliner's idiot brain. We're still NO closer to finding Henry, I haven't had a shower since we got here. I'm sweating, I smell, we haven't seen any decent food in a week, my back hurts and I'm DONE." I ranted to the woman.  
"So..." Emma bit her lip. "What do you want me to do about it, your Majesty?" She said sarcastically and I groaned, lunging forward and kissing her deeply. I grabbed her by her tank top, pulling her closer and holding her in place. After a while I pulled back and sighed.

"If you are sexually frustrated, you could have just said so." Emma smirked widely. I gasped.  
"Miss Swan! If you think..." Emma shut me up with another kiss and slid her hands over my ass, kneading it as she lifted me against her thigh. I let out a moan which thankfully got muffled by the kiss. I slid my hands into the blonde hair and fisted it tightly while rubbing myself up against the woman's body. 

~*~

After we were gone for about an hour, I returned back to the camp where the rest of the 'party' was, still adjusting my clothes since half of them were shed before. Emma followed close behind me.  
"Where did you go?" Snow asked and frowned a little. I put my hands on my hips and smirked at her.  
"At least when I go around kissing people, I don't do it in front of everyone." I quipped and gave a meaningful look to Emma before sitting down.

"Wait, what...? Emma... is that lipstick on your neck?"  
"There is a whole lot more than lipstick there Snow, I can promise you that." I grinned and crossed my legs. 

See how they like it now.


	2. Bad Joke

"Regina, where the hell are you?" Emma asked and looked around.  
"I'm in the closet, Miss Swan."  
"Yeah, I know that, but  _where_  are you?" The blonde snickered.  
"For goodness sake, Miss Swan... I'm  _in_  the closet." The regal looking woman walked out and looked a little disgruntled at the blonde.  
"Congratulations." Emma chuckled and Regina quirked an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me?"  
"For coming out... Y'know... Out of the closet." Emma gazed at the open door and Regina looked back at the closet and then at Emma, slowly connecting the dots. A color crept up her cheeks and she stalked over to the woman with angry strides.  
"That's not funny, Miss Swan!" Regina yelled and Emma laughed, quickly taking a few steps back.  
"I think it's an improvement though..."  
"Why is that?" Regina frowned inquiring and stood with her hands on her hips, her face only inches from Emma's.  
"Because perhaps now I could ask you out on a date?~" Emma smiled nervously.  
"What makes you think that I would go on a date with you?" Regina challenged the woman.  
"Because... I know you've been staring at my ass since the day I came to town. And that gives me reason enough to think that perhaps you like me." Emma moved closer to the mayor this time and slowly put her hands on the woman's hips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?" She winked and Regina was stunned to silence. She tried to speak, but when she couldn't even get her thoughts together she just gave up.  
"As long as it's not Granny's... And you better be on time Miss Swan."


	3. Haircut

"No... No no no!" Regina looked in the mirror and stared at the offending piece of chewing gum in her hair. "How in the hell did this happen?!" She tried to pry it out, but only ended up making it worse and sticking more hair in it. She was furious and could probably kill the person who did this to her, but that wasn't her anymore.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number.  
"Sheriff Swan." Emma picked up.  
"Emma! Do you know how to get gum out of your hair?" The Queen sounded uncharacteristically desperate.  
"Gum? As in chewing gum?"  
"Yes! What else?!"  
"Damn... You're going to have to cut it out of there."  
"What?! Isn't there some clever trick to save it?"  
"Well, I don't think you carry liquid nitrogen around." Emma chuckled.  
"Don't get clever with me, Swan."  
"You just told me... Nevermind... Do you want me to help you or not?" It was silent on Regina's end for a while.  
"Yes."

~*~

After an hour of trying several things, Regina just handed Emma a pair of scissors.

"We will never speak of this again." She said and sat down.  
"Yes, your majesty..." Emma sighed and slowly started cutting the woman's hair. She ended up cutting it into a bob and dusted off some stray hairs when she was done.

"You know, I kind of like this hairstyle on you." The blonde said and smiled at Regina. The woman conjured a mirror and took a look. She was honestly surprised her hair actually looked decent despite it being cut by Emma.  
"You saved my hair..."  
"Well, I am the Savior after all."


	4. Day at the Pool

It was a particularly hot day in Storybrooke when Henry begged his mother to please make a swimming pool. At first she thought he meant a small one and just conjured one up in the backyard, but when he looked slightly disappointed she bit her lip and asked what he really meant. After showing her what an actual pool looked like, she wasn't opposed to the idea, especially considering the heat was even getting to her.

And so, here they were, with a little help from Emma they had summoned up enough magic to create a swimming pool on the edge of town where everyone could relax and have fun. The blonde had come prepared and took off her shirt, showing she was already wearing her bikini underneath. The Queen looked down awkwardly at herself and was a little frustrated about the fact she had come unprepared. She didn't even own swimwear to begin with which was slightly problematic.

"Mom?" Henry asked and looked at her curiously. "Can you even swim?" He asked and the Queen cocked an eyebrow.  
"I know how to swim just fine... I just don't have anything to swim in." She said and Emma chuckled softly.  
"Didn't you have any swimwear in the enchanted forest?"  
"I'm sorry, but I was too busy chasing your mother to really care about splashing in the lake." She snapped a little and sighed. "And if I did I usually didn't wear anything." She said softly enough so only Emma could hear. She blushed deeply at the mental image and looked away.  
"Okay... Let's get you a bathing suit then." She suggested and walked off but Regina shook her head.  
"It's fine... We can use magic... I just don't know what people would wear to the pool so, perhaps you can conjure something up?" The brunette looked slightly hopeful at Emma who swallowed and nodded slowly. At first she thought of a bathing suit that would cover most of the Queen, but then the woman's previous statement of swimming naked haunted her and that conservative bathing suit turned into world's tiniest bikini. Before she could control herself, the Queen's attire evaporated and she was wearing an extremely revealing bikini that only covered her nipples and was paired with a thong.

Regina gasped and quickly covered her body before Henry saw way too much of it and looked at Emma with a death glare.  
"Miss Swan!" She yelled and Emma quickly slapped her hand in front of Henry's eyes.  
"Hey! What is going on... Mom!"

Regina waved her hand and quickly covered her body with a baggy t-shirt.  
"I'm sorry..." Emma whined and the brunette shook her head before signing.  
"That's the last time I ask you for any clothing advice." She said and looked at the people around the pool in different types of bathing suits, getting an idea from that and using her magic to make it happen. This time she was wearing a simple black halter bikini with a bottom that had a skirt on it. Emma looked at the woman and blushed a little at the sight she made. Regina looked away and bit her lip.  
"Don't look at me like that..." She said and took Henry's hand. Emma let go of the boy and he looked between the two women and shook his head.  
"I swear, you two are hopeless." Before he ran off and jumped into the water with a big splash.


	5. The Name On Her Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina calls out the name of the Dark One at an unfortunate time...

"Emma..."

"Emma~"

"Emma~!"

Regina called out repeatedly as she had her hands down her panties.

"You called?" Emma appeared in the Queen's bedchamber, looking at the woman who was currently in a severe state of undress, not even mentioning the fact she was masturbating nor the fact Emma could see exactly how wet she was regardless of the panties the woman still wore.

Regina froze, her blood running cold like ice all of a sudden like hell froze over in just a second. The woman blushed deeply and screamed loudly.  
"GET. OUT." And threw a pillow at the now silver blonde Dark One.

Emma caught the pillow but held it in front of her face as she needed a moment to recover from the view she was just blessed with.

"Uuhm Regina? You called my name so... I showed up." The blonde slowly reminded her. Regina got up out of bed and hit the pillow out of the woman's hands before grabbing her by her leather jacket.  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SUMMONED YOU!" The woman's voice boomed and Emma winced a little.  
"You called my name three times!"

Regina bit her lip and blushed deeply.  
"N-no I didn't..." She said and looked away while Emma just looked down at the woman.  
"Yeah... You kinda did." She said softly, not wanting to upset the woman again.

Regina then looked down and was reminded of her own state of undress.  
"Turn around and don't look!" She covered her body quickly with her arms. Emma was too mesmerized by the woman's body to even hear her. Regina then hit the woman on the head.  
"ARE YOU DEAF?!" She asked and Emma snapped out of it, rubbing her head.  
"Jesus Regina... What was that for?" She asked and looked at the woman. She swallowed as she saw the thick blush on the woman's face and going down her body as well as the general embarrassment the woman had. The was the brunette had covered her body with her arms only added to the allure.

"Regina..." Emma said softly almost longingly. The woman was gonna hit her again, but this time, Emma caught her hand and instead pulled the woman closer using her arm. Regina's body was now pulled flush against Emma's. They could easily feel each others body heat regardless of the leather Emma was wearing.

The brunette yelped as she was suddenly pulled flsuh against Emma's taut body and swallowed as the blonde looked at her with a predatory gaze. She could feel her body burn up even more than it had when she was helping herself.

Emma leaned down slowly and kissed the woman deeply. Regina tensed at first but soon after that, melted into the kiss and the blonde's arms that were wrapped around her body.

One thing lead to another and before she knew it, they were both completely naked on top of the bed, kissing passionately while hands roamed freely until eventually they both were thrusting into each other with their fingers. Emma was kissing over Regina's neck and the brunette buried her nails into the blonde's back.

Lips sought each other out and thrusts sped up and got rougher as they both got closer to their orgasm until finally they both went over the edge, moaning hotly as they shared an orgasm.

Regina was the first to sober up after what happened and wanted to get away, but Emma noticed her flight instinct and effectively shut it down by holding her close and kissing her again.

"Please don't run this time." She said and the brunette sighed and deflated a little.  
"I'm not running." She said softly and hid her face in the woman's neck.  
"Good, because I think it's about time we stop beating around the bush. I know how you look at me when you think I'm not watching you." Emma said softly. "I look at you the same way." She whispered and kissed the top of the woman's head. Regina held onto the blonde tighter.

It was silent for a while and as Emma went to look at the brunette to see what was up, she saw the woman had fallen asleep in her arms. Emma smiled and released her hair from the right bun before tucking the both of them in bed properly.

They would worry about what's next the next morning.


End file.
